Three Dogs
by gurdpurr
Summary: Crappy story if you ask me. don't read it you you don't want to. Marron/Goten fic
1. Default Chapter

I know, this is a crappy story but I decided to put it up anyway. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. It's probably just a waste of your time anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three Dogs  
  
By Jordan Mikelson  
  
Once, in a faraway land there lived a beautiful young girl named Marron. Marron was as sweet and kind as could be, but her parents' death was something she did not deserve. She was left with her stepmother, stepsister, and stepbrother. Her stepmother and stepsister were jealous of her beauty and gave her many chores. Todd, her stepbrother, was kind and let her have his spare room. But Todd was always busy and went away often. With chores, night school, and morning job at the store downtown, Marron was busy too, but pretty happy. The only thing that made her unhappy was her loneliness.  
  
Soon enough, she found three stray black-coated puppies under a tree in the park on a cold rainy day. She took them back to her house and raised them. She named the puppy with the darkest fur and round sapphire eyes Midnight, the puppy with the sleekest coat and sparkling emerald eyes Breeze, and the puppy with hazel brown eyes Jet, for he ran incredibly fast. As the days, months, and years passed, Marron and the puppies became much closer. Marron talked to them and told them her problems or worries a lot. It always seemed like they were listening and thought about how to work out her troubles. Marron bonded with her dogs and they became the bestest friends. Her loneliness faded away and happiness conquered.  
  
On Marron's 17th birthday Midnight, Breeze, and Jet lead her to the tree in the park where they met for the first time. Marron had a feeling they were going to surprise her with a birthday present. As they approached the tree, Breeze ran off and came back with three lovely azure flowers. Then Midnight ran off in the other direction and came back with seven pearly white pebbles the size of quarters. Last, Jet ran off and came back with a mysterious little green bottle. Midnight started placing the miniature pebbles so that they were about eight inches apart from each other, forming a circle. Breeze positioned the flowers precisely at the center of the circle. Now Marron was confused. She had no idea what her loving dogs were up to. She decided to wait and see. Still holding the bottle in his mouth, Jet stood in the circle. As Breeze and Midnight went in the circle with him, Breeze nudged Marron in too. Jet opened the bottle and a white mist came flooding out surrounding them. Then Jet howled, ollowing Breeze, then Midnight joined last. Sparkles of glitter drizzled overhead. With an enormous bright light, the mist disappeared. Marron, shocked at what she saw, gasped. Midnight, Breeze, and Jet now had glorious wings. She also had on the most magnificent dress she saw in her whole life. She had on a white silk dress laced with silver lace. The embroidery was of gold and in her hair was a tiara made of diamonds and a silver sash. She also had on a diamond necklace and these beautiful glass slippers. Marron's dogs lifted her in the air easily and off they fled. Higher and higher they went. Marron closed her eyes and felt so peaceful as the wind blew her glossy black hair back. At that moment Jet howled again. When Marron opened her eyes the clouds cleared and a beautiful palace stood before her. Marron and the dogs landed on the soft grass meadow in front of the palace. The dogs lay down and rested. Marron stood stunned by all that has happened just now. At last she decided to explore this strange palace in the sky and walked through the forest towards it.  
  
When she reached the palace all was quiet. Her footsteps echoed though out the enormous hallway. Marron walked and walked. Finally she reached a double door made of solid gold. She knew she shouldn't go in. She didn't even know where or why this palace was here. The dogs knew what they were doing and brought me here for a reason so I guess I'll never know what's going on if I don't do something.' she thought. Marron was curious anyway so she opened the door very slowly. It creaked so loudly Marron was afraid someone would hear her. 


	2. Chapter Two

When the door was opened enough for her to fit through it, she slipped in. All was dark. She couldn't see much of anything. But, when she turned to the right she saw someone standing there, looking at her. Marron would've screamed but she held her breath. The shadow said, 'Hi.' Marron tried to think of what to say but nothing came out. The shadow then realized, ' Oh yeah, I should turn on the lights first! Heh heh, silly me'' The shadow walked across the room muttering something to himself. Something clicked and seven luminous chandeliers hung at the ceiling, which was a painting of angels. The shadow turned out to be a handsome young teenager with jet-black hair. He looked about the same age as Marron. 'Hey, that's better isn't it Marron?? he said. 'How do you know my name?' Marron replied. But Marron was fixed on his eyes. Somehow, she saw them somewhere before, but how can that be? They just looked so familiar. 'Oh, uh' I.....just know these things?' he responded. There was silence. Then Marron asked, 'What's your name?' 'Goten.' the teenager answered. Marron tried to think of something nice to say. 'Nice to meet you Goten.' she said politely. 'You too.' Goten replied. There was a moment of silence again. Then Goten asked, 'Are you hungry? There's some food over there.' He pointed to a table. Marron looked over at the table. There was roasted turkey, baked potatoes with butter, baked ziti, and more, all steaming as if they just came out from the kitchen. 'But that's funny,' Marron thought, 'I'm sure there was no food on that table a moment ago.'  
  
Although this was all very weird she couldn't resist smelling the mouth-watering food sitting on the table. 'Sure.' she replied. Goten walked over and pulled out the chair so Marron could sit. 'Thank you' she said after sitting down. Goten sat on the other side. They ate in quietly but the food was outstanding. Marron probably never had eaten such delicious food in her entire life. Goten, trying to make some conversation, said, 'So Marron, where do you live?' Marron answered, 'Well, I probably live right below here.' Goten said, ?Right, so you have anything you want to tell me?' After that Marron and Goten talked about things until they were very comfortable with talking to each other. After dinner, Goten asked, 'Would you like to dance?' Marron replied, 'I'd love to.' So they danced and danced on the marble floor. How long they danced Marron wouldn't know. All she knew was that she had a great time. But when the clock struck twelve o'clock, Midnight barked warningly from outside. Goten suddenly grew frantic. 'What is it?' Marron asked. Goten replied, 'I'm sorry!! I got to go!! I had a great time with you tonight!!! Hope to see you soon!!' With that Goten opened the window latch and jumped out. Marron ran after him. 'Wait!!!!' she yelled to him but Goten just kept on running. Marron finally stopped. She could run no longer. He was too fast for her. Then something caught her eye. There was a piece of Goten's sleeve caught on a branch. Marron reached for it. Then Midnight and Breeze were for some reason hysterical too. They barked and yapped. Marron asked, 'Hey, where's Jet guys?' Breeze whined and with Midnight's help lifted her up in the air and started home. When Marron looked back the place where the palace was once there was gone. Marron sighed. She finally met someone she could possibly have feelings for but he just ran away. 


	3. Chapter Three

A week later Jet was still missing. Marron was so worried. What could have had happened to him? In the late afternoon one day Jet returned, all dirty and his fur full with branches and twigs. Marron was so relieved he was ok but Jet just handed her a large book with a red leather cover. It looked extremely old. The pages were made of old cloth and written in it were spells, enchantments, charms, incantations, and curses too. She flipped to a page that was book-marked with a rather large leaf. It read:  
  
Transjobin is a terrible curse of the switching of bodies formed with an incantation. This curse is only cured if a certain witch is to create a potion. To cure the curse of Transjobin the potion will require the following items.  
  
~A single leaf from a Slavicolon Tree.  
  
~Two pearls of a giant clam  
  
~Three scales from a dragon  
  
~Four feathers from a phoenix  
  
~Five cups of ProKinta Powder  
  
~Six scraps of a Foderty Rock  
  
~Seven Hairs from a unicorn's tail  
  
Mix ingredients in pot. Add cold water until desired amount of potion wanted. Stir for five minutes until boiling point. Immediately turn off heat. Let cool of ten minutes and drink.  
  
Marron stood shocked once again. She looked down at Jet. She suddenly understood what to do. The following days Breeze and Midnight went off and came back with an ingredient. On the seventh day Marron had all the ingredients. She did exactly as the book told her to do and when the potion was finished she put it in three bowls. Midnight came up and lapped the potion with her tongue. A short time after she became to glow. With a big flash Midnight turned into a beautiful fairy with blue wings named Iyona. Breeze did the same and turned into a fairy with green wings named Elisia. When Jet lapped up the potion the same bright light glowed but he turned in to Goten. Marron smiled. She knew his eyes looked familiar. Goten said, 'I knew you would understand. Only a witch could stir up that potion and make it work. Wow Marron, you're really talented.' Marron blushed. Elisia explained, 'An evil witch called Severa had cast the Transjobin curse on us' 'Right, and now it is time to punish her.' Iyona added. With a wave of her wand a witch with a black dress and wings appeared.' 'It?s time we punished you Severa.' Elisia said calmly. Severa narrowed her eyes and waved her wand to attack but Iyona and Elisia were too fast for her and trapped her in a glass orb. 'Now she must live in that orb for eternity.' Iyona said. She picked up the orb and made it dissapear with a puff of blue smoke. Elisia looked at Goten. 'It's time we took Marron back to Hydronia.' she said. Goten asked, 'Marron, you are a true witch. You must come back with me to Hydronia'..well if you want to of course.' Marron replied, 'I'd love to.'  
  
So Marron and Goten married. They had two beautiful baby girl twins. They also raised three black-coated puppies and named them Midnight, Breeze, and Jet. Never once was Marron lonely again and she and Goten lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, that totally suked. Well....good bye... 


End file.
